Engagement
by LoveWithoutLimits
Summary: Sequeal to Proposal. It's the day after, the question is, who is going to notice first? Slash, Kirk/McCoy


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, if only :( **

**Warnings: Slash**

**Summary: It's the day after, the question is, who will notice first?**

**AN: This is the first of a series that will be done to show various points of Jim and McCoy's relationship. They will be posted as seperate stories so you're going to have to author alert if you wanna see when new ones are done :)**

**AN2: Self beta'd so any mistakes are all my own**

* * *

Bones awoke to the sound of the alarm blaring, the lights turning on low to begin the cycle of waking them from their slumber. Grumbling out a deactivation order he yawned, stretching out his limbs to rid them of their ache. He turned as he felt an arm tighten around his waist and smiled down at his fiancé. Fiancé, now if that wasn't the strangest thought to have when in James Kirk. Jim fidgeted and made a noise in the back of his throat but didn't wake. Leaning over, Bones placed a small kiss to Jims forehead, milking in the feeling of the man curled around him. His eyes wandered to his own hand, lifting it up in front of his face and surveying it with the same attention that he didn to patients in the sick bay.

The ring on his finger gleamed back silently, the feel of it both familiar and completely new to him. He was no stranger to the weight of a ring on his finger, but somehow it had never felt as good as it did now. His wedding ring had felt like a weight, where as this felt like an anchor. It tied him to Jim, it was a promise and a symbol of a type of commitment he never thought he would get from the man. When he had knelt down on that floor Bones had thought his heart was going to stop, the feeling in his chest had been indescribable. There hadn't been any hesitation in his answer and it had floored him a little to realise how ready he was for this.

Bones jumped a little as a hand reached up to touch the ring and he smiled down warmly as Jim roused himself from sleep. Jims face was beyond words as stared at the ring, a mixture of happiness and shock all in one, like he was only now catching up with what he had done.

"Not a dream then." Jim said quietly, his voice still thick with sleep. Bones shuddered as Jims breath ghosted across his skin.

"Not a dream." He agreed, lacing his fingers with Jims and dropping the together to rest against his chest. Jim snuggled closer until his head was resting on Bones shoulder, pressing a light kiss to his jaw as Bones ran a hand up his arm.

"We're engaged." Jim said barely above a whisper as if any noise would make the statement less truthful. A sarcastic comment was on the tip of Bones tongue but he quelled the words before they started. As much as this was a big deal to him, he knew how much of an enormous deal it was for Jim. Marriage was a concept that he was completely foreign to Jim, something that he knew the man hardly ever thought about. That was what had made the whole thing so shocking, so out of the ordinary. Bones smiled reassuringly before he answered, his voice just as hushed.

"Yeah, we are."

"I can't believe I did it." There was genuine surprise in Jims voice. There had been a moment when he had thought he was not going to be able to get the words out, where he had seriously considered just running. Once glance at Bones had told him that he was making the right decision.

"I must say it took me by surprise." Bones admitted, although surprise was probably a complete understatement. Jim chuckled and turned until he was leaning up on his elbows, surveying Bones with a look of curiosity.

"What?" Bones asked with a laugh, reaching forwards to brush a stray bit of hair from Jims face.

"Just thinking." Jim supplied unhelpfully, leaning into the hand slightly.

"Well I'm a doctor not a mind reader, care to tell me what about?"

Jim's eyes were dark in the low light of the room, the intensity of them caught Bones' breath as Jim stared at him.

"When this is going to feel real, when it won't feel like I'm going to wake up." Jim said slowly, his voice taking on a rare contemplative tone. He didn't really understand how to process what was going on, his thought process had never really gone much further than the question. There had been little talking after that point as clothes were shed, skin sliding together and heat, incredible heat.

Bones eyes saddened as he regarded Jim, struck not for the first time by thee trauma of Jims childhood. How dysfunctional did your upbringing have to be that you couldn't understand the concept of love lasting, of it being warm and safe compared to cold and dangerous.

"You're awake and this is real." Bones said with as much assurance he could put into his voice, pushing himself up and bringing Jim with him. His fingers found there way easily to the hair at the back of Jims neck, the other resting lightly on his hip.

"It's real, you asked me to marry you and I said yes, yes and hundred times." Bones said strongly, eyes imploring Jim to grasp this. He could see the moment that Jim took the whole thing in as his eyes seemed to light, the smile on his face widening before he surged forwards. Their lips met with a clash of teeth and tongue, passion seeming to spark like electricity.

Jims hands gripped tightly at Bones shoulder, pushing himself forward until he was straddling the mans lap. Bones hissed and moaned deeply as their hips fit together, the friction sending pleasure through both of their bodies. Hard in an instance, Jim thrust forwards, mouth moving along Bones jaw until it attached to his neck, mouth marking the expanse of skin.

"Jim, fuck." Bones gasped, pushing his hips up to meet Jim with every thrust. His hands held on tightly to the other mans back, fingernails digging into the skin.

"God, really happening." Jim said breathlessly into Bones neck, increasing the speed of his hips." Really mine."

"Yours." Bones said between moans, almost growling out the words. "Yours, all yours."

The words were repeated over and over into Jims shoulder as heat started to coil. Bones grip tightens as Jims body starts to shake, his movements more stuttered as his release nears. Jim comes with a shout of his name, back arched as fingers clenching Bones shoulders. Bones follow not two seconds after, eyes closed tight as they ride out the last of the waves together.

They fall back to the bed in a pile, their limbs still entangled as Jim lays atop of Bones. His smile is soft and lazy as he leans up to kiss Bones, their lips slow but tender. The alarm bleep a warning at them and they know in half an hour they are going to have to report to their shifts. Jim sniggered as the thought crossed his mind, trying his best to hide his laughter in Bones chest.

"Do I even want to know?" Bones sighed, inwardly glad that Jim was coming back to his normal self.

"Our shifts start soon." Jim sniggered, resting his chin on Bones chest to look up at him, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Your point?" Bones rolled his eyes.

"I wonder who will notice first, my moneys on Uhura." Jim mused, a smile tugging on his lips as Bones post-orgasm brain tried to catch up. He groaned lowly as realisation kicked in.

"Great," he muttered, "It's going to be a long ass day."

"The women are going to love you!" Jim cackled, enjoying it all immensely. "You'll be the Enterprises first bride!"

Jims laughter didn't subside on the slightest, even as his ass collided rather painfully with the floor.

KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB

It turned out that it took most of the day for someone to realise that something had changed. Well as far as Jim knew the Bridge were still clueless, he couldn't say whether Medical knew yet. Still, it shouldn't be all that surprising. Jim wasn't wearing any outward sign that he was now engaged, Bones was the one wearing the ring. The smile that spread across Jims face whenever the thought crossed his mind should have been a give away though.

Jim sighed, swivelling slightly in his chair. The shift had been slow with little much happening. The atmosphere was calm, content. Jim found it was nice to not have the constant tension that attack brought hanging around, though he doubted that even a Klingon invasion was going to dampen his good mood.

Whistling, Jim regarded his bridge staff with interest. After what Bones had told him the night before, he was curious as to how they had spent their Valentines. His eyes lingered on Sulu and Chekov and he couldn't help the grin that appeared.

"So how did you enjoy your first Valentines guys?" He said cheerfully, leaning forward a little in his seat. He bit back a laugh as Sulu and Chekov's heads spun round, the clear shock of being addressed about the manner leaving them speechless. A light blush appeared across Chekov's face and Jim couldn't help but admit it was adorable.

"What do you mean Captain?" Sulu asked, trying his best to seem like he didn't know what Jim was on about.

Jim chuckled, sitting back with his hands behind his head. "Oh come on, I hear things you know." He joked.

Sulu swallowed nervously as Chekov did a fantastic impression of making himself look busy at his console.

"It was, erm, it was-" Sulu stuttered eloquently, fidgeting in his seat under the scrutiny.

"It was a most enjoyable evening Keptin." Chekov's small voice piped up without turning round, the blush still obvious on the back of his neck. Jim smiled despite himself, a soft smile that had Sulu releasing the breath he had been hold.

"Good to hear." He said warmly, briefly meeting Sulu's eyes and giving him a look that he hoped translated to "I approve." The small nod that Sulu gave told him he understood.

It didn't take more than a few seconds before a devilish grin reappeared across his face as turned to regard the other two members of his bridge crew. His mind pondered the idea and he nearly giggled, _giggled,_ at the weird things his mind made up. Still, what better way than to get the truth from the horses mouth so to speak.

"So Spock-"

"I have no wish to discuss the previous nights activities with you." Spock cut across him in that emotionless Vulcan way, his eyebrow twitching the smallest of amounts. Jims grin widened even more, loving how he could get the small shows of irritation from the man.

"Ah, come on, don't be like that." He goaded.

"Please desist." Spock said blankly, not even turning round from his seat, despite addressing the Captain.

"Can't a friend be curious?" Jim said innocently.

"A friend yes, _you _no." Uhura's icy voice floated across the room, the venom in the words enough to make Jim carefully considering the safety of his own manhood.

"Are you saying we're not friends?" Jim ask, feinting being hurt and pouting up at the woman. Uhura's face was of nothing but annoyance as she swivelled round to face him, hands clasped tight on top of her lap.

"Very observant Captain."

Jim swore he had never heard his name said with as much ice as it was then. Yeah, protecting his manhood would be a good idea right now.

"No harm meant Lieutenant." Jim said with a wink, though his eyes still shown with curiosity.

"What did you do Captain?" Sulu's voice piped up, nervous but still curious at the same time. Right there and then Jim realised why he shouldn't harass his crew, especially half of them seemed to be as devious as he was. Not that he was ashamed of his night, nor in any way thinking of ignoring the question. He didn't have anything to hide after all, his relationship with Bones wasn't a secret and hadn't been for a very ling time now. A soft smile spread over his face once again.

"I pro-"

"Harassing your crew again Captain."

Jims head snapped round at the sound of Bones gruff voice as he stepped out of the lift, his smile widening even more at the site of his fiancé.

"Just a little." He winked, inwardly beaming at the way Bones eyes smouldered as they looked at him, like electricity in the air.

"Like I believe that." Bones tutted, rolling his eyes in a way that was common around the man.

"Bones, you wound me." Jim mock gasped, planting a hand over his heart.

"I should be so lucky." Bones shook his head, though a grin flickered across his features. "Anyway, I-"

"Oh my god!"

Okay, Jim was seriously going to have to make a rule about interrupting people half way through sentences when on the Bridge. He turned his gaze distractedly to Uhura and nearly snorting at the shock plastered across her face.

"Breath Lieutenant or Spock might have to perform CPR." He chuckled, casting Bones a look to see the man starting at Uhura like she had suddenly gone mentally insane.

"Jim, why is your staff staring at me like that." He said, slightly disturbed by the unwavering gaze he was being pinned with.

Jim scoffed and shook his head. "I don't know, maybe it has something to do with the ring on your finger?"

Just like that, every pair of eyes in the room fell on Bones hand, even Spock turned round in his seat to look. Jim had never seen Bones flustered in their whole history, but right now his face had turned the most adorable shade of red, right down to the collar of his uniform.

"He's wearing a ring." Uhura spluttered.

"Very observant." Jim said flatly, copying Spocks earlier statement.

"On his ring finger." Sulu said in awe.

"Yes, that would be correct." Jim picked at a bit of dirt under his nail, leaning casually in his chair.

"Who gave it to him?" Chekov said curiously, craning in his chair to get a better look.

Jims face must of look like thunder cause the young Ensign audibly gulped at the gaze he was being given.

"Three guess Ensign and the first two don't count." Jim said slightly annoyed.

"Jim." Bones scolded, whacking Jim round the back of the head with his hand.

"Ow! Fuck, what was that for!"

"For being a moron. " Bones answered like it was the most obvious question in the universe.

"I asked you to marry me why?" Jim sulked, crossing his arms like a two year old child.

"Better question is why I said yes." Bones muttered, already moving off towards the lift to leave.

"Aw honey, you said yes cause you love me." Jim beamed, blowing a kiss to Bones as he grumbled and disappeared behind the lift doors. Jim smiled to himself and settled back down in his chair, not oblivious to the eyes of everyone on the Bridge staring at him.

"Yes?" He said exasperated.

"So you proposed to him?" Sulu said with every word weighed carefully.

"If that's not obvious by now then I might need to rethink my Bridge crew." Jim, said with a chuckle, smiling brightly as he saw the warmth spread over both Sulu and Chekov's faces. Their congratulations rang through the Bridge and even Spock nodded approvingly at him. The feeling that spread through him was only second to the sensation when Bones had accepted.

The squeal that Uhura let off, however, he could of done without.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
